Tous les chemins mènent à Séoul
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Sept hommes. Sept inconnus. Sept vies liées par un étrange destin. Sept personnes qui vont devoir affronter les grands dangers qui les guettent tout en combattant leur passé et leurs peurs.


Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfics ! J'ai eu cette idée de BTS à la Sense8 alors je tente cette aventure, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Attention, certains passages peuvent être assez violents. Si vous voulez du bisounours, allez voir ailleurs.

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le destin est en marche**

La pièce était sombre, sobrement éclairée par une lampe de bureau. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre tant les lieux étaient silencieux. Malgré cela, la tension était si intense qu'une personne ignorante de la situation aurait pu la sentir.

La situation était grave et personne n'osait prendre la parole. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient entre le bureau et la porte s'échangèrent un regard. Qui oserait parler ? Finalement, l'un d'entre eux prit son courage à deux mains et s'exprima.

– Monsieur Bang, 2020 approche à toute vitesse…

Un soupire fatigué lui répondit, comme si la personne portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

– Je sais, Lee.

Le silence s'installa. Lee Hyun aimerait rajouter quelque chose mais il savait l'autre homme perdu dans ses pensées. Il le connaissait si bien après toutes ces années. Bang Si-hyuk soupira derechef avant de se retourner et de parler à son interlocuteur. Les autres, demeurés en retrait, restèrent spectateurs de l'échange.

– Les enfants sont-ils prêts ?

– Pas complètement. Ils sont prometteurs mais… J'ignore s'ils seront opérationnels sur le terrain.

– Nous n'avons pas le choix, je le crains, annonça Si-hyuk. Qu'ils se préparent ! 2019 s'écoule effectivement et les choses ne devraient pas tarder à bouger. C'est même étonnant que rien ne se soit encore produit.

Lee Hyun vit que son patron avait l'air si vieux à cet instant. L'homme souriant et débonnaire – quoique sérieux – avait laissé place à quelqu'un qui semblait presque résigné. Et les ennuis n'avaient pas encore débutés. Heureusement, Lee Hyun avait aperçu la petite étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux de son interlocuteur…

* * *

_Je sais_

_Chaque vie est un film_

_Nous avons différentes étoiles et histoires_

_Nous avons différentes nuits_

_Et matinées_

_Nos scénarios ne sont pas seulement ennuyeux_

_Moi, je trouve ce film-là très amusant_

_Chaque jour, je veux faire de mon mieux à son…_

Namjoon fut brutalement arraché à ses réflexions par une personne qui le bouscula dans le bus. Pestant intérieurement, le jeune homme tenta de se remémorer les paroles qu'il avait entendu. Des fragments lui parvinrent mais les mots exacts lui échappèrent. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu les noter quelque part, mais le bus bondé l'empêchait de trop bouger.

_ Je sais…_

Le bus s'arrêta brusquement devant un enfant qui courrait sur la route pour récupérer un ballon. Cette fois-ci, Namjoon abandonna toute tentative de récupération de son début de chanson, surtout que son arrêt était le prochain. Dommage, il l'aurait bien repris et travaillé dessus. De dépit, il haussa les épaules. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Ses morceaux, il les écrivait, rappait et produisait avant de les sortir sur le net mais excepté quelques « fans », personne ne prenait le temps de l'écouter. Continuer servirait-il seulement à quelque chose ?

Namjoon descendit à son arrêt et se dirigea dans les locaux de son lieu de travail. Sur son bureau, il trouva une pile de documents qui l'attendait. Le jeune homme était tenté de repartir aussitôt, découragé face aux tâches de la journée.

Il s'assit à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et prit le premier paquet de feuilles. Namjoon travaillait dans une maison d'édition et s'occupait de corriger toutes les coquilles qu'il trouvait.

Devant sa famille, plus particulièrement auprès de ses parents, il souriait et racontait qu'il était heureux, que son métier lui plaisait. Il se sentait mal de mentir à ses proches mais s'il avouait qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place et qu'il n'avait au fond jamais renoncé à sa carrière de rappeur underground, il verrait les sourires se crisper et un voile de tristesse se former dans les yeux.

Namjoon ne pouvait en vouloir à sa famille. Cette dernière avait connu de graves difficultés financières et avait connu la pauvreté. Le jeune homme avait lui-même failli arrêter les études et seul son boulot à la station-service lui avait permis de joindre les deux bouts. Sa mère avait été si ravie quand elle avait su par une amie qu'une place se libérait dans la maison d'édition au moment où son fils obtenait son diplôme qu'il n'avait pu refuser.

Pour cette raison, Namjoon se sentait bloqué. Sa seule bulle demeurait la musique. Des personnes avaient écrit sur son blog, affirmant que ses messages les touchaient et qu'elles espéraient qu'il sortirait d'autres sons.

Kim Sooyun, l'une de ses collègues, entra dans son bureau avant de déposer une liasse de feuilles sur la pile déjà existante.

– Le patron désire une formulation différente. Un phrasé moins poétique et davantage concret. Pour ce midi. C'est faisable ?

_Et les mails, c'est pour les chiens ? _

Heureusement, Namjoon se retint à temps. Son patron était de vieille école et préférait tout imprimer pour corriger au stylo plutôt que de tout traiter informatiquement.

– Pas de problème.

– Bien.

Namjoon se retrouva seul, encore plus accablé. Soupirant profondément, il prit son téléphone dans sa poche afin de le mettre en mode silencieux quand il sentit autre chose. Curieux, le jeune homme s'empara de l'intru et y découvrit un bout de feuille pliée en deux. Namjoon l'ouvrit et lut ce qui y était écrit :

_N'abandonne jamais !_

* * *

_Je n'y crois pas_

_Je ne fais qu'endurer_

_Car c'est tout_

_Ce que je peux faire_

_Je veux m'accrocher_

_Je veux continuer de rêver_

_Mais l'heure est venue_

_De partir_

Ses doigts ripèrent et la musique s'arrêta nette. Kim Seokjin jura sans vergogne et lança un regard noir à sa guitare, la rendant pour seule responsable de son malheur. Celle-ci demeura coite.

– Qui ne dit mot consent !

Sans aucune réponse de l'instrument, Seokjin tenta de marmonner les paroles qu'il avait en tête alors qu'il jouait, mais eût du mal à le faire. Les mots étaient arrivés dans son esprit sans prévenir et il avait tenté de les accompagner à la guitare.

Des aboiements tuèrent toute tentative de sauvetage. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea en direction des champs, tout en oubliant pas de se regarder dans le miroir de l'entrée et de s'admirer. Ne pas profiter de sa propre beauté serait un crime contre l'humanité, de son propre avis.

Sortant de sa demeure, Seokjin se dirigea vers les plantations de fraises. Il les avait planté deux mois plus tôt et attendait à présent le printemps afin de les cueillir puis de les vendre – et aussi d'en manger, tant qu'à faire. Durant ce laps de temps, son activité demeurait plus calme et il en profitait pour alimenter son compte Instagram de photos de lui-même, ce qui ne pouvait que plaire à ses admirateurs. Certes, seule une centaine d'abonnés le complimentait, mais Seokjin était si heureux quand l'un d'eux commentait ses œuvres d'art (il ne voulait pas dire chefs-d'œuvre mais nous n'en sommes pas loin) que cela lui donnait envie de continuer.

– Ouaf ouaf !

Son chien adoré n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer près d'un point en particulier, aussi s'y dirigea-t-il. L'agriculteur découvrit avec stupeur l'un de ses plants arraché.

– PARDON ?

Seokjin était outré. Un tel acte barbare le privait de plusieurs fraises de qualité ! Personne ne touchait aux plus belles fraises de Corée impunément.

Tout à coup, le désespoir s'empara de lui. Pourquoi arracher une plante et la laisser pourrir là ? Ce n'était pas l'acte d'un voleur. Quelqu'un aurait-il délibérément saboté son travail ? Aussitôt, la pensée de ses parents lui vint en tête. Il les savait déçu de son choix de vie, lui qui aurait pu se hisser bien haut dans le monde des affaires. Auraient-ils payé quelqu'un pour massacrer ses champs afin de le faire renoncer à ses fraises pour l'obliger à revenir ?

_Ridicule_ ! se dit-il. _Plausible_, pensa-t-il juste après.

Se grattant la tête puis caressant celle de son chien, il rentra chez lui et commanda des caméras afin de sécuriser les lieux – le jeune homme n'avait pas jugé pertinent de le faire jusqu'à présent.

Cela fait, il se prépara un délicieux repas quand il aperçut une note posée sur le plan de cuisine. Seokjin la lut, fort surpris :

_La menace ne vient pas d'où tu penses !_

* * *

_Dans un coin de mémoire_

_Il y a un piano brun sur le côté_

_Dans un coin de la maison de mon enfance_

_Il y a un piano brun sur le côté_

_Je me souviens, beaucoup plus grand que moi,_

_Il y avait ce piano brun qui me dominait_

_Je te dévorais des yeux, tu m'attirais_

_Dès que je t'effleurais de mes petits doigts_

_« Je me sens si bien, maman, je me sens si bien »_

_Je jouais du piano partout où mes mains me guidaient_

_Je ne saisissais pas encore ton importance_

_Te regarder me satisfaisait_

– Un whisky !

Yoongi sortit de sa rêverie pour voir en face de lui un client impatient. Il s'empressa de le servir.

Piano. Il avait mentalement entendu un air portant sur un piano. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait guère touché à cet instrument depuis des lustres. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu détruit des années auparavant, pour être exact.

Une dame s'approcha du bar et indiqua sa commande. Yoongi s'empressa de lui sourire et de lui servir son cocktail sans alcool.

La vie était étrange, parfois. Depuis la destruction du piano, le jeune barman n'avait jamais plus retouché à un instrument. Ses rêves d'être producteur de musique avaient été anéantis en même temps. Plus rien n'avait été depuis.

Yoongi se souvient de la fin du lycée, si chaotique qu'il avait abandonné de lui-même avant les derniers examens. Chassé de chez lui, il avait vécu dans la rue. D'éphémères petits boulots lui avaient permis de se payer sa consommation d'alcool, étant tombé dans ce piège malgré lui. Yoongi avait conscience que c'était mal, mais il s'agissait alors de sa seule échappatoire. Il sombrait petit à petit, et les pensées suicidaires arrivaient au même moment.

Il avait failli sombrer quand le hasard l'avait mené à écouter des titres de Rap Monster. Yoongi avait beaucoup médité sur les paroles et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'était senti écouté, _compris_. Ce soir-là, un nouveau titre était sorti et il l'avait écouté en boucle, passionné. Il était tellement pris qu'il en avait oublié de boire et n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin tout de suite.

Les choses avaient commencé à aller mieux par la suite. Un long combat contre l'alcool avait commencé et il avait remonté la pente petit à petit.

Et le voici aujourd'hui, barman sans plus être tenté.

La vie n'était pas davantage facile mais au moins, il avait un toit où il pouvait payer le loyer régulièrement, un métier qu'il conservait et une haine de soi amoindrie.

Le piano le rendait ô combien nostalgique. La musique de Rap Monster lui avait donné envie de reprendre ses compositions d'autrefois, mais à chaque fois, il se sentait bloqué. Et s'il retentait ? Ses doigts pourraient-ils retoucher les touches de piano, retrouver les mouvements autrefois appris pour composer des morceaux ?

En aurait-il seulement le courage ? Yoongi en doutait, parfois.

– C'est la première fois que je viens, vous avez quoi ?

Le barman leva les yeux vers un jeune qui semblait avoir tout juste atteint la majorité. Il se retint de lui dire de lire la pancarte se trouvant en hauteur et le renseigna. Alors qu'il cherchait parmi les cannettes, un post-it posé sur l'une d'entre elles retint son attention :

_Un jour sûrement pourras-tu vaincre tes démons et poursuivre tes rêves !_

* * *

_Remontons dans le temps, à l'an 2006_

_Fou de danse je me suis accroché à la ceinture de ma mère_

_Malgré l'opposition de mon père jour après jour j'ai insisté_

_Sans en tenir compte elle a mis mon bateau de rêve sur l'eau_

_Mais je n'imaginais pas que l'aide si précieuse de ma mère_

_N'était pas l'emprunt d'un raccourci_

_Mais celui de la route qui l'a endettée_

_(A chaque fois) l'argent posait problème et au final maman_

_(A quitté) la maison pour trouver du travail_

– Miaou !

Jung Hoseok évita de justesse de se faire agresser par la bête de Satan. Bon, il exagérait un poil, la créature était juste un peu nerveuse et...

L'une des griffes réussit à atteindre l'un de ses doigts et une coupure vint au jour. Hoseok se retint de crier et préféra regarder le monstre droit dans les yeux.

– Tu seras vacciné, aucune discussion n'est possible.

Le démon de l'enfer (plus communément appelé un chat) se contenta de miauler. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Hoseok prit l'aiguille et piqua l'animal. Grâce à la précision de ses gestes, l'opération fut courte et efficace. Le vétérinaire sut qu'il venait de se faire un ennemi félin mais celui-ci le remercierait plus tard quand il sera en bonne santé – ou pas, le chat préférerait aboyer plutôt que de reconnaitre son tort.

Le chat (qui s'appelait Tasdepoils) fut rendu à sa jeune propriétaire qui le serra dans ses bras et le complimenta. Hoseok sourit à la tendre scène.

Même si les animaux avaient tendance à être nerveux en venant le voir, savoir qu'il entretenait leur santé et rendaient leurs maîtres heureux, c'était ce qu'il désirait. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il rêvait d'un monde meilleur, auquel il voulait participer. Rendre animaux et humains contents, c'était sa mission personnelle et son métier le lui permettait, aussi se couchait-il paisiblement chaque soir.

Pourtant, profitant d'une pause, Hoseok sentit que ce soir serait différent. Malgré lui, il se remémorait les paroles qu'il avait entendu tantôt. Des paroles qui lui rappelaient sa jeunesse, sa folle envie de danse, les disputes que cela engendraient entre ses parents, l'air réprobateur de son père, la détermination mais également la fatigue de sa mère…

Hoseok battit plusieurs fois des paupières quand il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Des années s'étaient écoulées et depuis, la danse n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Oh, il aurait tellement aimé poursuivre dans cette voie et devenir danseur professionnel ! Mais sa mère était tombé malade et ne pouvait plus travailler. Quant à son père, il préférait voir son fils exercer un « vrai » métier. Hoseok avait dû tout abandonner, même sa chaîne YouTube où il postait des vidéos de lui dansant sur différentes chansons et musiques, pour se consacrer à des études à l'opposé de ses rêves premiers.

Au moins avait-il eu le choix pour devenir vétérinaire, son père considérant ce job comme intéressant et socialement acceptable.

L'heure tournait et le jeune homme alla voir sur son agenda papier quel était le prochain rendez-vous. La nostalgie l'avait ébranlée aussi devait-il se reprendre. Alors que le rendez-vous portait sur une tortue, une note n'étant pas sa main figurait dans la marge.

_Regarde à nouveau le passé et décide ce que tu veux vraiment faire !_

* * *

_Tu me parles_

_Avec ton sourire mielleux_

_Tu me parles_

_Tu me parles, comme si tu me chuchotais à l'oreille_

_"Ne sois pas une proie"_

_"Faufile-toi comme un serpent"_

_Je veux m'échapper mais..._

_(Ah woo woo)_

_Tiens-toi loin, loin, loin de moi_

_Tiens-toi loin, loin de moi_

_(Ah woo woo)_

_Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, Qu'on vienne me sauver, je vous en prie_

Park Jimin se retint de tapoter le bureau tandis qu'il regardait ses élèves rédiger leur devoir de mathématiques. Alors que seuls les bruits des stylos venaient à perturber le silence de la salle, une mélodie lui était parvenue aux oreilles. Une mélodie qu'il n'avait jamais encore entendu auparavant mais pourtant étrangement familière.

Ou plutôt, étrangement cohérente face à sa vie actuelle.

Etrangement, il se souvenaient surtout de la partie du mensonge. Ô, que cela demeurait vivace dans son esprit !

Son corps se crispa. Il avait tout fait pour oublier ces dernières années, ses choix de vie et son parcours complexe. Nier ce qu'il s'était passé aidait grandement. Et lui qui pensait son passé derrière lui, voilà qu'il le rattrapait à cause de quelques mots.

L'heure de cours touchait à sa fin aussi fit-il stopper les élèves dans leurs réponses et demanda les copies. Certains le firent avec un grand sourire, fiers de leur travail. D'autres, au contraire, grimaçaient. S'ils n'avaient pas assez révisés, tant pis pour eux.

Jimin attendit que tous furent partis puis se dépêcha de ranger les copies dans son sac et se précipita dans les toilettes du personnel les plus proches. Elles étaient vides et le jeune homme s'enferma dans un box.

Là, il s'obligea à s'inspirer et expirer à plusieurs reprises. Son corps battait à tout rompre, sa peau se couvrait de transpiration. Sa tête se mis à tourner et c'était comme si le monde se mettait à s'écrouler autour de lui

Jimin colla les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et continua à respirer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, sa respiration se fit plus fluide et sa vision devint stable.

Complètement déstabilisé, le professeur s'assit par terre, quelques gouttes coulant le long de son visage. Il aimait bien son métier et avait un bon contact avec les élèves de manière générale, mais parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter son parcours.

Le déclic lui était venu bien des années en arrière, alors qu'il regardait les vidéos de Hope on the street. Impressionné par la façon dont le danseur interprétait les chorégraphies travaillées, il s'était surpris à vouloir faire de même.

L'adolescent avait alors supplié ses parents de l'inscrire dans une école de dance et en avait fait son parcours au lycée. Malgré les craintes initiales, Jimin avait été excellent dans toutes les matières et pouvait prétendre à entrer dans des compagnies de danses spécialisées.

Pourtant, au moment où Jimin avait senti du bout des doigts son rêve se réaliser, tout s'était écroulé.

Hope on the street, déjà de moins en moins régulier dans la publication de ses vidéos, avait annoncé arrêter sa chaîne. Quant à la compagnie où Jimin avait postulé, un scandale avait éclaté mettant en cause plusieurs danseurs consommateurs de drogues. Effrayés, les parents avaient discuté avec les professeurs du lycée et la piste d'explorer les autres talents du jeune homme avait été explorée. Petit génie des maths, il avait alors été orienté sur cette voie.

Jimin avait continué à danser sur son temps libre, mais celui-ci se restreignant toujours davantage à cause de l'emploi chargé des études supérieures. Jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne. Ce fut un véritable crève-cœur pour lui mais ses révisions lui prenaient trop de temps. Et quand il avait été diplômé, il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dansé, aussi ne se sentait-il pas de recommencer. Le peu de volonté qui lui restait s'était envolée en constatant qu'Hope n'avait jamais repris ses activités. Le jeune homme avait menti en prétendant que tout allait bien. Son sourire et ses belles paroles éclipsaient ses traits crispés et la douleur dans ses yeux.

Jimin essuya ses larmes et se releva. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une inscription juste au-dessus de la poignée le stupéfia :

_Le passé mensonger est derrière, la vérité future est devant !_

* * *

_Je l'ai caché, je vais te dire quelque chose_

_Uniquement pour que tu le gardes pour toi_

_Car je n'arrive plus à le supporter_

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu te le dire ce jour-là ?_

_Toujours est-il que j'en souffre_

_Je n'arrive vraiment plus à le supporter_

_Maintenant pleure, je me sens si mal à ton égard_

_Pleure encore une fois de plus car je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger_

Kim Taehyung ne put éviter la peluche en forme de cœur de l'attaquer en plein visage. Heureusement pour lui, elle était toute douce et le petit garçon l'ayant lancé n'y avait pas mis beaucoup de force.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire avant de redonner la peluche à l'enfant.

– Eh bien, Kwan, je dirais que tu as perdu ta peluche !

– Nan m'sieur Kim !

– Vraiment ?

– C'est un cœur ! Comme toi !

Taehyung fut touché par les mots et sourit à Kwan avant de lui tapoter la tête. Le petit garçon, ravi, alla jouer avec d'autres de son âge.

D'habitude, Taehyung était doué pour éviter les jouets en tout genre mais il avait été déstabilisé par la mélodie qu'il avait entendu juste avant. Ces quelques phrases avaient raisonné si fort dans son cœur qu'il n'avait pas vu Tata la peluche foncer droit sur lui.

Pourquoi repensait-il à sa sœur ? Il n'avait plus de ses nouvelles depuis des années.

Pourquoi se remémorait-il le passé qu'il avait fui alors qu'aujourd'hui il avait traversé les épreuves pour s'occuper dans un centre d'enfants en bas âge pendant que leurs parents travaillaient ?

La douleur avait toujours été présente, Taehyung n'avait pas eu la sottise de la nier, mais il avait composé avec. Son bonheur était tel qu'à présent, il pouvait l'oublier par moment. Mais en cet instant, elle revenait, vive et violente. Le jeune homme s'empara sans s'en rendre compte de ses poignets. Sous son pull se dissimulaient d'horribles et anciennes cicatrices, traces irréfutables d'une vie malheureuse passée.

– M'sieur Kim !

Un autre garçonnet, du nom de Sungwoon, l'appelait afin de lui montrer son dessin. Souriant, Taehyung alla se voir et prit la feuille tout en complimentant le joli gribouillage tout colorié.

– Pour toi !

Touché, il accepta avec joie et posa le cadeau sur une table plus loin.

A mesure qu'il jouait avec les petits, la chanson s'éloigna dans son esprit, mais demeura tout de même présente. Le jeune homme essaya de ne pas trop y penser.

La journée s'écoula et les parents vinrent chercher leurs enfants heureux de leurs journées. Bien qu'épuisé, l'auxiliaire de puériculture ramassa les objets trainant par terre et les rangea un à un.

Alors qu'il releva le bras, le pull se baissa et exposa sa peau. La vue des cicatrices brula la rétine que Taehyung ; ce fut du moins ce qu'il ressentit, encore sensible par la chanson de tantôt.

Sa sœur, son père… Les souvenirs affluèrent.

La vue du dessin de Sungwoon le ramena à la réalité. Il y vit alors quelques mots qui ne se trouvaient pas là plus tôt :

_Certaines cicatrices ne se ferment pas, mais elles peuvent être traitées !_

* * *

_Dépossédé de tout, l'enfant de quinze ans que j'étais_

_Le monde était trop grand et j'étais trop petit_

_Aujourd'hui, je n'arrive même plus à l'imaginer_

_Je n'arrive même plus à imaginer, à l'époque où je ne dégageais rien de caractéristique, où j'étais vide_

_Je prie_

_Je t'aime mon frère, mes hyungs, grâce à vous,_

_J'ai pu développer des sentiments, devenir qui je suis_

_Et je suis devenu qui je suis_

_Aujourd'hui je suis moi_

Jeon Jungkook chassa l'air de sa main, comme si ce simple geste pouvait éloigner la chanson dans sa tête. Il grimaça, les paroles lui glaçant le sang.

Aimer ses hyungs ? Peuh ! La trahison, cela avait été le seul et unique prix de l'amour qu'il leur avait porté. Un coup de couteau dans le cœur et il avait été détruit. D'amour, il n'en avait plus à donner à ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal sans remords et étaient sortie de sa vie en faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

Jungkook reflua la colère en lui en inspirant et expirant un bon coup. Retrouvant le calme, il accueillit la petite Tiffany dans son cabinet.

La fillette de dix ans était coréenne par son père et américaine par sa mère. Parfaitement bilingue, elle vivait en Corée depuis deux ans. Adorable, douce et gentille, c'était ainsi que la qualifiaient ses proches. Toujours pleine d'énergie, elle rayonnait et faisait déjà craquer des cœurs dans sa classe.

Sa luminosité s'était éteinte le jour où elle avait été entrainée dans les toilettes de l'aquarium où elle se trouvait en sortie scolaire par un homme sans scrupules. Tiffany avait été retrouvée plus tard dans la journée, traumatisée, tremblante et en sang.

Depuis ses yeux étaient éteints et elle ne parlait plus. Ses parents, désespérés, s'étaient tournés vers ses spécialistes, sans succès. Puis ils avaient entendu parler de Jungkook, jeune psychologue spécialisé dans l'enfance qui était récemment diplômé mais qui dont les méthodes marcheraient.

Jungkook avait été secoué de constater à quel point l'enfant semblait vivre sa vie sans plus rien ressentir et s'était juré de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une première séance avait eu lieu entre eux, afin de faire connaissance et de ne pas trop hâter les choses, prenant le risque de brusquer Tiffany.

Aujourd'hui, il allait tenter de la mettre en confiance. Elle jouait avec des poupées, et semblait heureuse dans son petit monde muet. Jungkook remarqua alors que la poupée féminine et la masculine semblaient beaucoup s'agiter jusqu'à ce que l'homme frappe la femme. Le coup fut si violent que la poupée femme tomba par terre.

Tiffany resta interdite quelques instants puis se mit à pleurer.

Jungkook se mit à lui parler doucement et à lui tendre un mouchoir, sans trop s'approcher de la fillette ni la toucher afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

– Il t'a frappée ?

Tiffany hocha la tête.

– Et après ?

L'enfant refusa de bouger, comme si le moindre geste la trahirait. Puis elle prit la poupée homme et la tendit au psychologue. Ce dernier la prit, interloqué. Puis Tiffany le pointa du doigt.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La patiente continua de le pointer, l'air soudainement très déterminé.

– Tu veux que je te raconte mon histoire ?

Tiffany hocha la tête.

– Tu sais que je dois écouter la tienne, pas l'inverse ?

Tiffany croisa les bras. Jungkook faillit en rire puis se rappela que jusqu'à présent, la fillette avait été très distante et ne semblait réceptive à rien. A présent qu'elle présentait des émotions, il fallait en profiter afin de poursuivre le travail. Tout de même, comment s'était-elle douté qu'il cachait quelque chose de son propre passé ? Ses grands yeux humides avaient-ils décelés des signes ?

Il prit la poupée et l'agita devant l'enfant.

– Tu vois lui ? C'était un garçon qui courrait toujours partout, au point de fatiguer sa famille. Il était si rapide et fort qu'il fut sélectionné dès l'âge de onze ans pour être dans un groupe de coureurs. Il s'entraînait très fort ce garçon, aidé par ses hyungs. Il a gagné des championnats juniors et alors qu'il était surnommé la future étoile montante, il allait concourir aux épreuves nationales. Super non ? Sauf qu'un jour de tempête, une partie du toit du gymnase où il s'entraînait est tombée et que le garçon a été blessé. Pas de quoi l'empêcher de marcher, mais impossible pour lui de courir de façon professionnelle désormais. Et tous ses hyungs l'ont déconsidéré du jour au lendemain. Il s'est retrouvé seul. Il était très triste et l'est resté longtemps. Puis il a été aidé par des personnes compétentes et aujourd'hui, il est heureux.

Jungkook avait un peu modifié la fin, ne voulant pas que Tiffany sache à quel point il avait souffert. Cette dernière prit avec soin la poupée homme, la fixa durant plusieurs secondes puis la jeta au loin. Après, elle regarda Jungkook les larmes aux yeux et se précipita dans ses bras, le serrant avec toute la force dont elle disposait.

– Il m'a fait mal, murmura-t-elle.

Jungkook allait lui répondre quand il vit sur la tableau au-dessus de la poupée homme une phrase qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui le fit s'écarquiller les yeux.

_Cours, cours, cours, ne t'arrête jamais de le faire jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la paix !_

* * *

– Ils ont vus nos mots !

– Vous croyez qu'ils vont les appliquer ?

– Je ne pense pas, non.

– Que c'est triste !

– Nous faisons de notre mieux ! Bientôt les choses changeront et nous pourrons les aider !

– Je vais pouvoir parler à Seokjin de nouveau !

– Soobin, tu fanboyiseras plus tard ! On a encore plein de boulot devant nous !

– Je retiens, sale gamin !

– Ah ah ah !

* * *

31 décembre 2019

La journée avait commencé normalement avant que tout ne bascula.

Namjoon se rasait quand il vit que le reflet de son miroir de sa salle de bain représentait quelqu'un d'autre. Ce dernier avait les cheveux rouges flamboyant et un air juvénile. Interloqué, Namjoon sursauta avant de reculer. Au même moment, l'homme dans le miroir, qui se lavait les dents, poussa un cri d'épouvante. Namjoon, qui par miracle ne s'était pas coupé, se rapprocha du miroir. Mais c'était son reflet qu'il voyait.

Jungkook cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais l'inconnu de la glace aux cheveux blancs avait disparu. Dépita, il reprit sa brosse à dents tombée par terre. Que s'était-il passé ?

Plus tard, Jimin partit de chez lui pour faire son jogging quotidien. Alors qu'il entrait dans un parc, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un champ.

– Que… ?

Un chien se mit à aboyer avant qu'un autre homme n'arrivât sur place. Ce dernier avait un magnifique visage et des cheveux blonds.

– Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea-t-il. Tu veux voler mes fraises ? C'est trop tôt mon gars !

– Vos fraises ? Non je fais mon jogging. J'étais dans le centre-ville et…

– Centre-ville ? Nous sommes en pleine campagne ici !

Jimin se retourna sur lui-même et vit qu'effectivement, il apercevait des champs de partout.

– Je ne comprends pas !

Seokjin s'approcha de lui, cherchant à rassurer ce petit homme aux cheveux rose quand un klaxon de voiture le fit regarder sur le côté. Il n'y vit aucune voiture. Et quand il regarda à nouveau l'intrus, celui-ci avait disparu.

Jimin sortit du passage piéton où il était arrêté, la voiture le klaxonnant vigoureusement. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se demandant s'il avait rêvé.

Yoongi était en train d'écouter un vieux son de Rap Monster quand il se fit apostropher.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma salle de bain ?!

Il se retourna pour voir un homme de son âge dans sa baignoire, les yeux d'un noir de jais, à l'image de ses cheveux.

– Excuse-moi mais qu'est-ce que tu fais toi dans ma chambre ?

Bien que toujours dans sa baignoire, Hoseok constatait que le jeune homme à l'air bougon et aux cheveux vert menthe était assis sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien.

– J'ai posé la question en premier !

– C'est puérile comme réponse !

– Va te faire !

Alors qu'Hoseok jetait son savon sur l'effronté, il se retrouva dans sa salle de bain comme si de rien n'était. Mais il n'avait plus de savon.

Le savon se trouvait dans les mains de Yoongi qui trouvait que 2019 se terminait de façon inattendue.

Minuit approchait mais Taehyung ne s'en souciait guère. La tristesse le ravageait tant que plus rien n'importait, pas même la sensation qu'il avait eu toute la journée de se sentir observé.

Profitant d'une rue moins fréquentée, il s'empara de sa bombe et tagua la porte de garage devant lui. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de peinture et admira sans émotion son œuvre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la couleur était bleue, à l'image de ses cheveux.

– Ça représente quelque chose ?

Taehyung se retourna pour voir un inconnu aux cheveux rose le regarder.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

L'inconnu hocha les épaules.

– Je n'en sais rien. J'étais chez moi et j'ai été téléporté ici. Ça m'a fait la même chose ce matin dans un champ. J'essaie de ne pas trop paniquer, j'avoue.

– Ch-chez toi ?

– Dans mon appartement. Je le vois toujours d'ailleurs, mais je suis ici en même temps.

– Il y a un poster d'Usher dans ta chambre ?

Jimin rougit violemment.

– Tu le vois ?

– Oui.

– Alors je ne suis pas fou ?

– Peut-être que si. Peut-être que je le suis aussi ?

Jimin s'approcha de Taehyung et prit d'une impulsion qu'il ne comprit pas, toucha se des mains les joues de l'autre. Il le sentait !

– Tu es réel !

Taehyung, bien que surprit par le geste, ne chassa pas les mains et appliqua le même geste.

– Toi aussi ! Je peux te toucher et je vois ta chambre, donc il y a un truc magique de bizarre !

– Mais le fermier grincheux de ce matin n'a rien vu.

– Grincheux ?

Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir un troisième homme aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci abordait un costume de soirée et avait un verre d'alcool à la main.

– Pour une fois que je profite de ma famille vous ruinez tout ça. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans mon verre ou bien ?

– Je n'ai rien bu, indiqua Jimin.

– Moi non plus, rajouta Taehyung.

– Alors… TOUT ÇA EST VRAI ?!

Les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard. Sans se parler, ils touchèrent les joues de Seokjin qui faillit leur jeter l'alcool dans les cheveux pour l'avoir fait sans permission mais il était lui-même tellement déboussolé qu'il ne fit rien.

– Toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe ? demanda Jimin.

– Et pourquoi je le saurais ? Comment je peux être chez ma famille dans le quartier chic de Gwacheon et être ici avec vous ?

– Tu es à Gwacheon ? reprit Jimin. Je suis à Busan moi !

– Daegu, indiqua Taehyung.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? S'énerva Seokjin.

Des bruits de sirènes de polices se firent entendre. Le trio tourna la tête pour voir deux policiers se diriger vers eux. Ils constatèrent les tags bleus, la bombe présente au sol et une tâcha bleue sur le front de Taehyung. Il n'était pas difficile d'associer ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Jeune homme, suis-nous.

Ils ne s'étaient adressés qu'à Taehyung. Ils ne semblaient regarder que lui, comme si les autres n'existaient pas.

– Ils ne nous voient pas ? s'étonna Seokjin. Comment peut-on sérieusement ne pas me voir sans être aveugle ?

– Jeune homme…

– Cours ! hurla Jimin.

Taehyung ne se fit pas prier.

– Cours !

Le cri fit s'arrêter Jungkook dans sa série quotidienne de pompes.

– Hein ?

Tout à coup, il se retrouva dans une rue complètement inconnue et aperçut trois personnes courir à en perdre haleine. Alors qu'il cherchait à reculer, il percuta l'un d'entre eux.

– Ouch ! Par mes fraises, c'est douloureux ! Fais attention la prochaine fois !

– C'est toi qui m'a foncé dessus ?

– Tu peux nous voir ? demanda un autre.

Jungkook reconnut la voix, c'était celle qui avait hurlé de courir.

– De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que je vous voie !

Il se fit attraper la main par son interlocuteur qui l'entraina dans la course.

– Attends, tu fais quoi ?

– On en parlera plus tard !

Yoongi terminait de ranger la monnaie dans la caisse quand il leva la tête et vit Hoseok qui était accoudé au bar devant lui. Il était habillé cette fois-ci.

– Tu me suis maintenant ?

Hoseok lui lança un regard noir.

– Je suis chez ma sœur actuellement et pourtant je suis ici. Et non je ne te suis pas.

– J'ai un peu de mal à te croire.

– Je n'ai plus mon savon, je suppose que tu l'as ?

Yoongi allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par un collègue.

– Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

– Je parle au brun devant moi, là ! Se défendit le barman.

– ...Il n'y a personne devant toi.

A cette réponse, Yoongi et Hoseok s'échangèrent un regard avant que le vétérinaire s'amuse à bouger les bras dans tous les sens en direction du collègue qui demeura imperturbable.

– Il ne me voit vraiment pas !

– Ça doit être la fatigue, improvisa Yoongi comme excuse afin de ne pas passer pour un fou.

– Te surmène pas trop. Je sais qu'on est le soir du nouvel an et qu'il y a du monde, mais ne tombe pas malade.

– T'inquiète pas.

Le collègue s'en alla et Yoongi souffla.

– Comment tu peux être invisible aux autres ?

– Je n'en sais rien moi ! Je... Dawon !

Tout à coup, Yoongi se retrouva dans un appartement. Il vit Hoseok parler avec une fille qui lui ressemblait, sûrement la fameuse sœur.

– Tu parlais tout seul ? S'enquit Dawon.

– L'alcool fait des ravages, ah ah ! Mentit le vétérinaire.

– N'abuse pas où je vais te battre au karaoké devant tous nos amis !

– Laisse-moi dessoûler et j'arrive.

– Ne sois pas trop long !

Hoseok souffla un bon coup.

– Va falloir être discret, on se fait choper facilement !

– Je suis d'accord.

– Excusez-moi ! Intervint une nouvelle voix. Est-ce que quelqu'un me voit ?

Le duo se retourna pour voir un gars aux cheveux blancs au regard paniqué.

– Oui, nous, répondit Yoongi.

– Génial ! J'étais chez moi et tout à coup je me suis retrouvé dans un bar sans que personne ne fasse attention à moi et puis je suis ici avec vous dans ce lieu inconnu. Je ne semble pas rêver car je me suis pincé sans problème !

– Personne ne nous voit sauf du lieu où on se trouve actuellement, expliqua Hoseok. Alors c'est ça ton chez toi ?

Le trio se rendit compte qu'ils voyaient les trois endroits en même temps.

– Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Namjoon.

– On l'ignore, répondit honnêtement Yoongi. A croire que tout ça n'est pas réel ou alors on a perdu l'esprit.

Le quatuor se retrouva bloqué dans une ruelle sans issue.

– Non ! S'effraya Teahyung. Je suis foutu ! J'ai déjà eu affaire aux policiers quand j'étais jeune à cause des tags et je n'en ai pas de beaux souvenirs.

– Viens chez mes parents, suggéra Seokjin. C'est une grande maison, il y a plein de cachettes !

Taehyung visualisa très bien la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait l'autre homme mais quand il tendit la main pour toucher le meuble le plus proche, il ne rencontra que le mur de la ruelle.

– Je peux voir ton chez toi, mais je n'y suis pas.

– Pareil pour nous, constata Jimin. Je vois où chacun se trouve mais je ne peux quitter mon appartement.

– Je fais quoi alors ? Paniqua Taehyung.

– Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe ! S'exclama Jungkook au bord de la crise de panique. Que quelqu'un nous aide !

Les sirènes de police se rapprochèrent.

De retour au bar, Yoongi essayait de travailler tout en discuter le plus discrètement possible avec les deux autres. Ils essayaient de déterminer ce qu'il se passait sans trouver de réponse concrète. Namjoon avait expliqué avoir vu quelqu'un d'autre ce matin. Il pensait avoir rêvé mais maintenant il pensait qu'ils pourraient ne pas être les seuls.

– Mais les seuls à quoi ? demanda Yoongi.

Personne ne le savait. Tout à coup, des sirènes de police se firent entendre, toutes proches. Ils tournèrent la tête sans voir de gyrophares.

– C'est bizarre, j'avais cru que c'était juste à côté, s'étonna Hoseok.

– Les gars, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que nous qui les entendons, les informa Namjoon.

Yoongi se rendit compte qu'il avait raison : tout autour d'eux les gens agissaient comme s'il n'y avait aucune sirène.

– Que... ?

– Que quelqu'un nous aide !

Le cri de Jungkook les atteignit avant qu'ils ne soient téléportés dans la fameuse ruelle.

– Quoi ?

Alors que Jungkook et Namjoon se reconnaissaient en sursautant, Hoseok demanda qu'elle était la situation.

– Vous nous voyez ? Demanda Jimin.

– Vous êtes poursuivi par la police ? Comprit Namjoon.

– Pas eux, moi ! Répondit Taehyung. J'ai tagué et il ne fallait pas je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? Pourquoi...

– Tu es à Daegu ? L'interrompit Yoongi qui regardait les lieux.

– Oui. Mais...

– Tu es à quelques rues du bar où je bosse. Si tu suis mes indications, je peux te sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Taehyung le fixa, surpris.

– Pourquoi tu m'aiderais sans me connaître ?

– D'abord parce que j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir travailler tranquillement sans être dérangé ! Et j'ai déjà eu des démêlés avec la justice...

Personne n'en demanda davantage. Taehyung hocha la tête.

– Je t'écoute.

Le groupe suivit les indications de Yoongi et en moins de cinq minutes, il se retrouva dans la réserve du bar sans se faire voir par la police.

Taehyung s'écroula à terre, fatigué par sa course. Alors que Yoongi prit sa pause et alla le rejoindre, l'auxiliaire lui prit le bras et le toucha.

– Wow, tu es réel ! Ce n'est pas un rêve, tu existes vraiment ! Enfin les autres aussi étaient là, mais sans être là ! Toi tu es là ! Je… Wow je ne comprends plus rien !

– Toi aussi tu es réel.

– Mais alors, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Seokjin. J'ai passé l'âge de croire en la magie ! Et cette situation n'est clairement pas normale !

Des rires étouffés, comme provenant de loin, se firent entendre.

* * *

Un petit commentaire ?


End file.
